Paging Dr. Filly/Transcript
Here's 17th episode for season 2 from ''Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard''. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (In ninja mode, Pig started making pancakes for everyone) * Pig: Who wants pancakes? (Everyone was excited) Pooh: I can't wait for them. -Me either. -Yep. Nothing could possibly ruin this. (Suddenly Freddy and Peck comes in arguing and knocks down Pig) * Peck: I'm sick of you! * Freddy: I'm ignoring you! * Peck: It never stops! * Freddy: I can't hear you! (Began fighting some more until Otis breaks them apart) * Otis: Guys, guys, give it rest. * Tigger: Yeah, you guys been fighting for the past month. * Peck: No, just for 2 weeks! * Freddy: 2 1/2 weeks! * Peck: 2 weeks! * Freddy: 2 1/2! * Peck: I smite you * Freddy: I smite you first! * Otis: Hey guys come on. This is a pancake brunch not a punch out in fighty town. Now sit! * Pig: Here you go. I pick all the hay off. * Peck: Pip, would you please tell the weasel to pass the syrup? * Pip: Dude, leave me out of this. * Freddy: Pip, you tell that mistake of nature he can have the syrup after he passes me the salt. * Pip: Oh, well in that case, no. * Human Pinkie Pie: Who would put salt on pancakes? * Peck: Tell him, only idiots eat pancakes with salt * Freddy: Here's your stupid syrup! * Peck: Here's your stupid salt, stupid. (tackles Freddy) * Otis: Pip, deploy the zone of silence. * Pip: The what of who? * Otis: You know that fish tank we found at the dump * Pip: Oh, right. (pulls the rope and a fish tank drops on Freddy and Peck) * Otis: Ok, let's eat. * Duke: I'm not hungry anymore. * Abby: Me either. * Timmy Turner: I lost my appetite. * Pig: Me too. (kept eating) * Leni: I'm getting tired of their fighting. * Pip: Yeah, first they ruined Brocoli Wendsday and now they make a mockey every other Thursday * Otis: I know. They never used to fight. We got to get them to be friends again. * Lynn: Uhhh, how exactly are we gonna do that? * Abby: You know, I'm reading a new book called, What's the Problem Here?, by that famous horse psychiatrist, Dr. Filly. * Duke: Really, I'm reading Heidi. * Wanda: Continue. * Abby: Anyway, Dr. Filly says when your friends are feuding, you should set up a friendship intervention. * Otis: Friendship intervention? * Sci-Twi: This could might work. * Mickey Mouse: But Freddy and Peck won't come if they see each other. * Goofy: Yeah, how we gonna to bring those together with fighting? * Lincoln: Well maybe we try the subliminal approach. (Everyone began thinking and a trio of dogs hums) * Narrator: Later that day. * Bessie: Why are we here again? * Duke: We're having a friendship intervention for Freddy and Peck. * Bessie: Hmm, that what I thought. See ya. * Pip: Guys, here comes Peck. * Peck: Hi guys, I'm here for the I Hate Freddy discussion group. * Otis: Ok come on in. * Freddy: Hey, everyone. I'm here for thee Peck is a Moron infomeral seminar. (sees Peck) What in the-- * Peck: What's he doing here? * Rabbit: It was the only way to get you here. * Otis: Your fighting is driving everyone crazy. * Freddy: Is not * Peck: Is too. * Otis: (locks the door) Exactly. So we brought you here to meet someone special. May I present, Dr. Filly. (Dr. Filly comes in) * Dr. Filly: Hi, how is everybody doing? * Pig: Hey, it's the guy from the book. * Abby: Otis, Dr. Filly is a huge celebrity. * Human Fluttershy: How were you able to convince him to come over? * Otis: One word. Apples. (tossed Filly a apple) * Dr. Filly: Man, I'm as happy to be here as a polliwog at a polka festival. Now, let's get down to business. My psychology smarts are telling me that these boys here are involved in a damaging emotional conflict. (Everyone is surprised) * Dr. Filly: All right. Listen up. (blows a air horn twice really loud) Now, I want you to look each other in the eye and tell me, What's the problem here? * Peck: Um, I hate him. * Freddy: Um, yeah, I hate him too * Dr. Filly: Come on now. (They looked again and they both began to cry and hugged) * Pig: Wow color me impressed. * Duke: Man can intervene. * Donald Duck: Wow. * Mickey Mouse: Would you look at that? * Goofy: Gosh. * Luan: Well, he's not horsing around. (laughs) Get it? * Otis: Doc, that was amazing. You're a life saver. Come on, I got the rest of your apples outside. Here I'll help you load up your-- * Dr. Filly: Now hold on. We're not done here. * Human Rarity: We're not? * Donald Duck: What are you talking about? * Dr. Filly: Folks, a one-eyed doodlebug can see that this barnyard is rife with emotional tension * Otis: What? That's crazy. * Lincoln: Yeah, we're like family. And we care about each other. * Loud Girls: Aww! Thank you, Lincoln! * Dr. Filly: Bingo. Family are like a bee keeper with his hair on fire. You can't tell what for. And if'n you do, he'll ask you do change. * Pip: What? * Dr. Filly: Ok for example, this little feller right here uses pancakes to smother the sad clown indside his heart. * Pig: It's true. (sees a pancake) Oh, finders keepers. (eats it) * Dr. Filly: And this little feller lives in the shadow of a best friend with whom he can never hope to compete. * Otis: Is that true Pip? * Pip: I'm not just a sidekick. I'm a person. Oh sweet cheese, it hurts! * Dr. Filly: And you two are mired in the pasty quicksand of your ongoing romanic tension. * Otis: I don't secretly love you! * Abby: Me either! * Both: (laughs nervously) Help us Dr. Filly! (Soon everyone else begs his help) * Dr. Filly: Now don't get your doodly-fongs in a corn fritter. We're going to prime that sum pup and see how many polliwogs can fit in the bean hat. (Everyone stood confuse) * Pip: What? * Human Applejack: He says he's going to stay and help you guys. (Everyone understood that) * Dr. Filly: That right now you got it. The Middle (Outside) * Dr. Filly: Now, I always say, You can't know a person until you walk around in his shoes and found the searing pain of his bunions. * Pig: Question, what if these "shoes" belong to a circus clown? * Dr. Filly: It was only a figure of speech, son. * Pig: Ah, then I won't need these. (throws shoes away but accidentally at Leni and Cosmo) * Dr. Filly: Now, I've paired you off so you can switch roles and show each other what you really think. Abby, Otis, why don't you start us off. * Abby: Uh, okay. I'm Otis, I'm a good leader and I love to laugh. * Otis: Uh, I'm Abby. I'm a girl. * Pip: I'm Pig, I like unicorns and fudge. * Pig: I'm Pip. I'm good with a sarcastic quip, dude. * Duke: I'm the sheep. I'm soft a woolly. * Dr. Filly: No, no, no, hold on. * Mickey Mouse: What's the matter? * Winnie the Pooh: We're saying what we really think. * Sci-Twi: Plus nobody feelings are getting hurt. * Dr. Filly: '''Well you see, you can't get to the bottom of the meat pie, without getting some gravy on your bib. (Everyone is confused) * '''Timmy Turner: Applejack, what's he's saying? * Human Applejack: He says we're not taking like seriously. * Dr. Filly: Exactly. You're holding back. Show me what you really think. * Abby: Really? Are you sure? * Otis: Ahh, don't worry Abbs. I can take it. * Abby: Well ok. (jumps on hay)Hey everybody. I'm Otis, look at me. No no, keep looking, look at me all the time. I need you to look at me right now. I need attention 24/7 and I like dressing in ladies clothes. * Otis: Interesting. Well I'm Abby. I have freakish upper body strength and I keep talking long after everybody stopped listening. Here I go, blabbity, blabbity, blabbity, razzle! (got hit with hay) * Dr. Filly: Now you're getting it. Keep it going now. * Pip: I'm Pig. I kick it in filth and eat everything. * Pig: Oh yeah? Well I'm Pig and I'm always jumping on people cause I'm to lazy to walk. (jumps on Otis) * Cosmo: I'm Wanda and my yakking is a big as a hippo! (turns her into a hippo) * Wanda: You're such a mama's boy! * Cosmo: I am not! * Wanda: (turns Cosmo into a baby) Now you are. * Cosmo: Hey! You made me make a poopie. * Luna: I'm Luan and I'm always pranking people and telling lame jokes. * Luan: Oh I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you! I've gone partially deaf from your horrible guitar playing! * Lucy: I'm Lynn, and I'm always wasting everyone's time with my sports stuff. * Lynn: Oh yeah, cause you're always such a ray of sunshine. * Lucy: At least I don't smell like crusty athletic socks. * Lynn: Please! Like Eau De Death is better. * Human Pinkie Pie: I'm Rarity. I want to everything classy and sophiscated. * Human Rarity: Well, I'm Pinkie. I want to party all day, every day, ALL THE TIME!!!! * Duke: I'm the sheep and I'm better than everyone. (bleating) * Sheep #1: We're Duke! * Sheep #2: Lick. Chew. Lick. Chew. * Sheep #3: We have the brain of a walnut. * Sheep #4: I drink toilet water. * Sheep #5: My tail is fascinating. (Everyone Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Eeyore, Sunset Shimmer, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Lincoln, Sci-Twi, Timmy Turner and Spike are arguing etch other) * Dr. Filly: Oh, yeah, that's the stuff. * Tigger: '''I think their friendship's in big trouble. * '''Lincoln: '''Big time. * '''Timmy Turner: '''Not good. (That same day. Abby chases Otis on a tractor, Pip mocks Pig by eating a pizza, Sheeps tried to shave Duke, and the other began wrecking the place) * '''Dr. Filly: Keep it up. I sensing a emotional breakthough people. * Winnie the Pooh: So how are things going so far? * Mickey Mouse: This is getting out of control. * Lincoln: Yeah, and my sisters almost teared up the barnyard. (Flashbacks to a few mintues ago) * Lincoln: What's going on? * Lori: I accidentally stepped on Lily's phone and she's making a huge deal! (Lily takes pictures of her) (fiercely) DON'T YOU DARE POST THOSE! * Lily: (giggles and posts photos of Lori having double chins) * Lori: (horrified as she screams) * Rabbit: And Donald is starting to holding a grude on Goofy. * Donald Duck: I do not hold a grude! (everyone not convienced) What? * Timmy Turner: My fairies are still winging it. * Sci-Twi: And my friends aren't speaking to each other. * Spike the Dog: How long do you think this will last? * Timmy Turner: I sure is will blow over tomorrow. * Narrator: Days of intensive therapy later... * Piglet: They're still going at each other. * Abby: Look at me. I'm Otis the rockstar! (breaks his guitar) * Otis: I lift weights to make Otis look weak and puny. (throws her dumbbells in the well) * Abby: My dumbbells!!! (about to throw Filly's Book) * Otis: And I say y'all all the time cause saying you all takes to much time. (hit with a book) Book pain! * Eeyore: What do we do? * Mickey Mouse: Maybe there's something in Philly's book that might help us. * Lincoln: (looks at the book and sees something) Hey Otis, you might want to take a look at this. * Otis: (looks) What the? * Abby: Otis, I never say What the. I say, "hey now", or "Heaven's to Besty's" or "wha?" * Otis: Something's rotten in horsey town. Come on guys. * Abby: Otis, come back here. We are working on our emotions! * Dr. Filly: Okay, breakfast, lunch, mid-day snack, pre-brunch nosh... * Otis: Uh, Dr. Filly * Dr. Filly: Huh? * Donald Duck: Can we ask you something? * Dr. Filly: Fire away. * Otis: Would you say that " Fighting with your friends is as wrong as a 3-legged cow with a oyster for a face"? * Dr. Filly: Heck No. Scrapping's good for the soul. Flushes out the hobbilty goblin. It's all good. * Lincoln: Just Checking. * Otis: We'll leave you to your apples. (The others leave) * Dr. Filly: Let's see. Lunch, dinner, Linner, lupper, bibbity boop. The Ending * Abby: (Packs up) Now that I know what Otis really thinks of me, I'm out of here. * Pig: And if I never see Pip again, if would be too late. * Pip: Diddo, porky. * Duke: Adios, furball. * Sheep: (says goodbye in anger) * Cosmo: So long Wanda! * Wanda: See you never! (Everyone else says their goodbyes in anger) * Peck: Wait for us! * Freddy: Yeah, wait for us! * Bessie: I thought Dr. Filly cure you two losers. * Peck: Yes, but we're born followers. * Freddy: Yes, born followers. * Dr. Filly: I'm like what I'm seeing. Just don't touch my apples on the way out! * Lincoln: Guys stop! * Spike the dog: You been tricked. * Otis: Yeah, this horse is a fraud. (Everyone is shocked) * Abby: Otis, how could you say that? * Lori: If it wasn't for him, we couldn't how much we hate each other. * Loud Girls: YEAH!!!! * Otis: He's not Dr. Filly. (brings in the real Dr. Filly) This is Dr. Filly. * Dr. Filly: Hello people. (Everyone is shocked and confused) * Human Applejack: Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. If that's the real, Dr. Filly. * Duke: Compete her sentence Pig. * Pig: Then, whose that? (The real Dr. Filly takes the mask off the fake a reveal to be a donkey in disguise) * Dr. Filly: This is a disturb former patient of mine who likes to impersonate me. Chip, we talked about this. * Donkey: I'm so ashamed. * Human Rainbow Dash: Guys, how did you know he was a fake? * Otis: Easy, I just read a quote from his book and he didn't even recognized it. * Dr. Fillly: Folks this experience has probably hurt you all deeply and open gaping emotional wounds. (Everyone agrees) * Dr. Filly: I though so. Well bye. Come on Chip. (leaves) * Otis: Wow, I can't believe we almost split up for good because of a nut job donkey. * Cosmo: I'm sorry guys. * Human Fluttershy: Us too. * Abby: Let's never fight again. * Freddy: Group hug. (They all hugged) * Peck: I'm just glad everything's back to normal. * Freddy: Yeah. * Otis: Well almost everything's. (Pig sitting on Otis head and sinking to the bottom) * Pig: Turns out walking's overrated. THE END! Category:Magmon47 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts